Vehicle air dyers are commonly used in car washes to dry vehicles as they exit the car wash. Conventionally, vehicle air dryers include one or more high flow blowers arranged around the exit of the car wash. Each blower is connected to one or more nozzles that are designed to direct air toward the surface of the vehicle to remove the water from the surface as the vehicle exits the car wash. Numerous constructions have been provided that are aimed toward solving the problem of removing water from the vehicle surface rather than merely blowing the water around the surface. In an attempt to increase water removal, a trend has been to use larger, more powerful blowers to increase air flow and improve drying. While using high powered blowers may increase water removal and improve drying, they also have large energy consumption, which is undesirable. Accordingly, a need exists for a new vehicle air dryer construction that is capable of using smaller, more energy efficient blowers while providing effective vehicle drying.